moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gríer
'Ilaera Traquis Raynewood' Assumed Name Grier Prefix Druidess Title Last of the Raynewood Clan Origin Raynewood Retreat Profession Healer Stats Age: 575 (Young Adult, about 23 in a physical equivalent) Race: Half Kal'Dorei, half Highborne; mien of a full-bred Kal'Dorei Height: 5'11" (see "Physical Anomalies" further down this page) Weight: '''165lbs. '''Skin: Lavender Hair: Violet Eyes: Icy White Marital Status: Single; has been sworn to celibacy until she finds her mate. Items: She has multiple pouches and pockets tied to her hips. A basic, long-bladed dagger is tied at her waist; less for sport and battle, but more used for medical purposes (cutting bandages, performing autopsies, etc.) Physical Appearance Short for her race, yet still looming over the general population, Grier carries herself with a sense of security and elegance. She is voluptuous, but in every way fit, her curves entwined tightly in her sophisticated garb. Grier's face is smooth, stoic, with high cheekbones and endearing, almond-shaped icy eyes. Her jawline is sharp, angled, almost square; her soft, dark lips seemingly painted upon her pale lavender skin. Her eyes are rimmed with leaf-like, blood-colored markings, and her hair is a fluffy, choppy violet mop. She speaks with a gentle, monotonous eloquence, but a stern undertone can be felt behind the softness. Physical Anomalies Grier suffers from Asthma , as well as Aortic Valve Stenosis. These diseases combined together cause her to get tremors and heart palpitations , as well as cause her to be short of breath during physical exertion and when in unhealthy environments (smoke, smog, etc.). She is slightly deaf in her right ear, due to her ill childhood phase. Her childhood illness also stunted her overall physical growth (her height being 5'11"), and caused her hands and feet to remain small and chinadoll-like. Her immune system is weak, and she ingests a multitude of medicines and potions daily to keep the symptoms of her diseases as well as other forms of sickness at bay. Personality Grier often comes off as cold or bitter, but her heart is merely one with very high walls. She comes in, gets her job done, then leaves; she won't bother hanging around for praises. However, she is indiscreetly curious, poking her nose into situations she finds interesting without putting her two cents in (unless she feels her wisdom is really needed). Grier is unusually sensitive towards children, and gnomes. Alignment Grier is Neutral Good, meaning that she does not affiliate with any specific level of good or evil. She helps anyone that crosses her path that is in need of her assistance, paying little attention to who it is she is aiding. Biography TL;DR version (though it's still pretty long >.>): - Father is Baelspar - was a Night Elf Druid, was cultivating Raynewood Retreat as a place for wayward/studious Kal'Dorei - Mother is Rhynes (nickname being Grier), was one of the Highborne that left after the Sundering - Rhynes traveled back to Kalimdor, begged for forgiveness; only place she was accepted was the Retreat - Baelspar and Rhynes became mates; their union was not blessed by Elune - Two children from the relationship, Elros (male, no designated class) and Ilaera (female druid) - fraternal twins - Though the two children showed no physical signs of their mixed blood, they were treated as full-blooded Highborne, not blessed with immortality - Both children were stricken with illness around their 150th year - Elros passed away from said illness, Ilaera was permanently handicapped - Ilaera could not train in feral or balance combat; instead, the elders of the Retreat took to her, instructing her in knowledge and less physically-intensive spells - As Ilaera matured, she chose the path of the Grove, excelling in healing and taking up a position as an apprentice scribe to the elders of the Retreat - Over time, Rhynes began corrupting Baelspar and his relatives; convinced them that their best plan at the time was to sacrifice themselves to Teldrassil (more to come, it's a lot to type :x) Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Druid Category:Druid Category:Alliance